


Cover for "Soldier's Heart" by Piplover

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Do not repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "Soldier's Heart"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Soldier's Heart" by Piplover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piplover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piplover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soldier's Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/152297) by [Piplover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piplover/pseuds/Piplover). 



> On Tumblr [here](http://tmblr.co/ZLV6NuqYDlWt)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted to other sites. Thanks.


End file.
